


Bhutan

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [20]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: Thank you so much for the lovely comments and kudos on this weird little (or not!) series that I am doing. So far it has been fun, I am learning something and I have the next few countries planned out :-)
Series: Around The World [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 5





	Bhutan

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments and kudos on this weird little (or not!) series that I am doing. So far it has been fun, I am learning something and I have the next few countries planned out :-)

**Thimphu**

David was miserable, Alexis was miserable and their parents were miserable. The four Rose’s had traveled to many exotic places, occasionally together but more often than not separately. David as an introverted teen liked nothing more than getting away from school and the jock types he attended school with to disappear into one of his imaginary (and much nicer) worlds of fiction. He preferred somewhere tropical, as his olive skin appreciated the sun that was so often missing from Canada.

Alexis, barely a teenager but already showing attributes akin to their mother took full advantage of their familial wealth and hopped from place to place, by chauffeured car or private jet; often sniffing out the best ‘A-List’ parties or following some random (and no good) boy around. David had already bailed her out more than once and both swore to never tell their parents, the one promise they had managed to keep.

“Can’t I like, just stay here, while you all go trekking up the little hills.”

“They’re actually the biggest mountain range in the world, stupid.” David retorted and wondered what the hell his sister learnt at her prestigious and very expensive school.

Johnny sighed and stepped outside, needing some space.

“John I appreciate what you were trying to obtain from this excursion but I’m afraid your venture has been ineffectual. Our offspring will never discover the true significance of money; let’s just go home.”

“You’re right Moira, I just hoped that coming somewhere so happy yet poor would have a positive affect on the kids.”

“You’re a sweet man, but our bébé’s do not appreciate how much. They have bickered the entire time. Let’s abandon them back in Toronto and then you can whisk me off somewhere exotic!” Moira smiled and Johnny agreed, as he always did.


End file.
